When the Greeks came to Egypt
by QuikChik
Summary: After Percy and Annabeth are flung into tarterus. Nico is able to get help from Percy's friend, Carter Kane. What starts out as a harmless encounter takes a turn for the worse when Leo falls for Sadie Kane. Walt does not like that, Carter is completly disgusted by it, and Sadie, well...You know Sadie. Please review, is mostly Salt, with Seo, Jasper, Zarter, Hank.
1. Arriving in Brooklyn

After TMoA. Just suspend your disbelief okay.

Nico's POV

Percy and Annabeth...Gone. Percy and Annabeth...Gone.

It was surreal, everyone (Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel) was sitting around the table. Staring at their uneaten food. Percy would have eaten food, heck, he would have eaten all the food.

"What do we do now?" Jason asks, looking up from comforting Piper.  
"Yeah, we are pretty much screwed without them. They are our leaders." Lea adds.

Something surfaces in my brain. Something Percy told me I could do if I ever needed help. Something I could only do in case of an emergency.

"I might have an idea. Percy once told me that he had a friend, and that he would help us, if we called him."  
Frank looked up. "That's great how do we call him?"  
"Umm, does anyone have a pen?" I ask. Piper fishes one out of her pocket.

I begin to draw on the table. It was a complicated symbol. A symbol that looked like an eye, but was strange. I was pretty sure it was an Egyptian symbol.

"Why are you drawing an Eye of Horus?" Piper asked.  
"You know it?" I look up surprised.  
She nods.

I continue my drawing. When I'm done, I look up.

"Everyone place their hands on it." They look at me, wanting to know what the heck I was doing. "Just do it!" I snapped.

Once everyone's hands were on the symbol, I close my eyes. I concentrate hard on the eye.

"Per Ankh." I say.

The eye begins to glow, casting a strange blue light around the room. All of a sudden I fel t a tugging in my hand. One look at the others told me they were feeling it to. A bright flash of light, followed by me being tugged into a tight space. I screamed, as did everybody else.

When we looked up, we were all standing in the middle of a huge living room. We collapsed to the floor, whatever that was had taken a great deal of energy from each one of us.

I heard footsteps coming down the stair. We looked up as people entered the room.

In the lead was a black boy, with curly hair and holding a curved sword. Next to him was a beautiful blond girl, with red streaks in her hair. She was wearing a strange amulet on her neck. They were followed by a large boy, wearing the same amulet as the girl. Last came a pretty Arab girl, with a don't-mess-with-me kid of attitude.

"Who on earth are you?" The blond girl snapped.

Leo's POV

First of all, getting sucked into a magical vortex table, not the highlight of my day. Meeting biker-barbie girl. That was nearing the top of my list. Blond, beautiful, and totally out of my league. Just my type.

"I said who are you?" She raised her hand and pointed at us. A strange glow beginning to surround her.

Nico tentitivly stood up. "My name is Nico DiAngelo, this is Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang. We're friends of Percy Jackson."

The curly haired boy moved forward. "He told you how to find us? Why do you need us?"

"He told me that if we ever needed help, to call you. And Percy and his girlfriend are gone."

Curly hair, moved to say something, but Biker-Barbie pushed him out of the way.

"Yes, yes all very urgent. But I take it you don't even no who we are, yes?" I liked the way she talked, with only a hint of a british accent.

Hazel nodded. Barbie continued.

"Well my name is Sadie Kane, and you'll do best not to forget that name. The rather rude idiot is my brother Carter."

Frank finally stood up. "Sibling but you're..." I could see what he meant, they looked nothing alike, but Sadie didn't look like the kind of girl you wanted to mess with.

Sadie ignored him. She pointed to the large boy wearing the same necklace as her. "This is my boyfriend Walt, and that's Carter's girlfriend Zia. Welcome to the twenty-first nome!"

Rats, she had a boyfriend. Oh well, I can work around that.

"Okay, Sadie. Now why are you guys here?"

Nico told them the story. From the beginning to the end. "And now our ship is being tracked, and we need somewhere to stay. Somewhere hidden fromthe Greeks and the Romans."

Walt moved beside Sadie. "Well, I think that can be arranged, what do you think Carter?"

Carter slowly nodded. "I don't see why not. No one will attack Brooklyn house anyway."

Jason cleared his throat. "No offense, but why would no one attack us here?"

Zia moved forward. This group moved as a team, they knew each other.

"Carter here is the Pharoh of Egypt, Sadie is the most powerful magician in the world. Walt is the host of Anubis, and I'm the host of Ra."

"So, how lond will you need to stay for?" Carter asked.

"Shouldn't be more than a week." Nico replied.

Sadie clapped her hands. "Lovely, now...let's give you the grand tour. Khufu!" She yelled.

Down the stairs came perhaps the strangest thing I had ever seen. A baboon...In a Lakers jersey.

"Khufu can you get rooms ready for our guests? Cheerios is you do!" She said this like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Khufu the Laker Babbon grunted. "Arg!"

Sadie sighed. "Fine Oreos, now go!"

Piper looked at her like she was crazy. "You speak baboon?"

Sadie nodded. "Oh yes. I also speak English, French, Spanish, Egyptian and Latin." (A/N I don't know if that's true but I thought it be cool."

I looked up. "Oh, si. Tal ves usted y yo podemos tener un poco de carino diversion. Que dis usted?" (A/N translation at bottom.)

Sadie stepped forward and slapped me across the face. "Te lo juro, voy a arrancarle el higado y empujar hacia abojo su gargantuan!"

Walt stepped in between Sadie and me. "What? What did he say."

"Really Leo?" Jason asked.

"Can you last two minuted without hitting on a girl?" Piper rolled her eyes.

Sadie pulled Walt back. "Don't worry, we just had a pleasant exchange."

"So...Ahh..." Carter began. "How about that tour?"

Translation: Leo- Oh yes. Maybe you and I can have a little fun sweetheart. What do you say?

Sadie- I swear, I will rip out your liver and shove it down your throat.

I don't know how good these translations are, I used google translate. To anyone who actually speaks Spanish, I mean no offense, I just am not gifted with languages.

I'm sorry it's short, but If you like it I will keep writing.


	2. Realizing the Challenge

Leo's POV

"Walt and I have to run, Carter. Defense class to teach." Sadie said to her brother.

"Can you do this whole tour thing?" Walt asked.

Carter nodded and waved them off. "This is the library. Let's sit down, we need to talk."

All of us sat at the table. I was to busy thinking about Sadie to listen to the discussions. The way she looked when she smiled, the way she looked when she was serious, the way she looked when she slapped me. Oh, it must be true love.

Zia must've notcied my dreamy expression, because she nudged CArter and pointed to me.

"Hey Leo." Carter said.  
I looked up. "Yeah?"  
Anything you're hoping to acheive by chasing after my sister like a puppy?"

Everyone around me europted into laughter. I shrugged it off. "Hey can I help it if the ladies love me."

Instantly Carter and Zia's moods darkened. The laughter stopped and everyone peered at them.

"What's wrong, Carter?" Piper asked.

"It's just...Should I tell them?" He asked Zia. She nodded.

"Okay, so the egyptian gods can't come down to earth unless they have a host. It's sort of like possession, but the human is mostly in control."

"Frank waved him on. "What does this have to do with Leo's attempts at flirting?"

"A couple months ago, Walt was dying. A family decease. He was in love with Sadie, and so was the god, Anubis."

"Where are you going with this?" Jason asked.

"To stay with Sadie, Walt hosted Anubis. This means that he can now have a long happy life. Which is why I'm warning you, because those two have been through way too much to be torn apart."

I grinned. "So we can overcome this little issue. Our love is stronger than that."

"Let me show you something." Zia said.

She touched the table and began to chant. All at once, the table exploded into flames. All of us peered down at it.

The image hovering in the flames was Sadie, near unconcious on the ground. Someone, A woman threw a knife at her. I instintivly winced. It looked like Sadie was going to get diced, but just before the knife hit her. Someone stepped in front of her, grabbed the knife and turned it to came from the smoke.

"Walt Stone, blood of the pharaohs, and Anubis, god of the dead. We speak with one voice, especially on this matter. No one harms Sadie Kane."

THe smoke disappeared. Leaving all of us very shocked.

"Wow." Piper gasped.  
"That's incredible." Jason added.  
"He just caught it..."Frank said  
"He turned it to ash..." Hazel exclaimed.  
"To save her." Nico finished.

Carter nodded. "And now you see why nothing is going to break them up. Not even, a egotistical latino elf." he added with a pointed glare in my direction.

The discussions continued, but only one thing was on my mind.

I was going to win Sadie Kane.

Just them a thumb vibrated through the mansion.

THen Screaming.

A/N what do you think? Like, please review. Don't like please review.


	3. Leroy Returns!

**A/N I just want to clarify that this story is Sadie/Walt. Even though Leo likes Sadie, it is not a Seo pairing. It's Salt.**

**Leo's POV**

Sadie burst into the library, Walt on her heels. She had her hair loose and was wearing loose blue workout pants and a white halter top that showed her stomach. Clearly the girl worked out.

"Carter," She gasped. "Leroy is back."  
"Back, and bigger." Walt added.  
"Wait, who is Leroy?" Hazel asked.  
"And Egyptian monster, c'mon sis."Carter replied.

We burst out into the lounge to see a huge creature, that resembled a moose, reaking havock on the terrace. Other kids were gathering. They all turned as we entered the room.

I took this oportunity to look at the other kids. Some were as young as toddlers, others were probably college age. They all looked at Carter and Sadie like they were the leaders.

Carter looked at Sadie. "You take this one."  
She nodded. "Zia, I want you on intiate defense. This includes the Geeks."  
Nico coughed. "Greeks."  
"Whatever." She waved him away. "I don't want anyone farther than the basketball hoop. Carter, Walt I'm gonna need a lift."  
"Wait, don't you want us to help you?" I asked.  
Sadie rolled her eyes. "I got this, sugar. Let's go!"

The three of them moved forward. Zia raised her hands and said "N'dah." It sounded like gibberish to me, but a blue light spread around the room, seperating us from Sadie and the boys. I placed my hand against it and found that I couldn't push through.

"Do you think they have this?" Jason asked.  
A kid next to him snorted. Carter and Sadie defeated the embodiment of chaos itself. They can handle Leroy. I'm Julian by the way."

**Sadie's**** POV**

I stepped forward and reached into the duat. I pulled out a knife.

"Umm, Sadie, don't you want your wand?" Walt asked.  
"No, It's cool. Give me a lift boys."

**Leo's POV**

Walt and Carter made a basket with their hands. Leroy turned towards them and roared. At exactly that moment, Sadie ran, stepped on their hands, and they vaulted her into the air. She came down hard on Leroy's back, with her knife in his spinal column. He staggered and fell. She went flying off and would have killed herself. Everyone gasped, at least all the Greeks did.

Out of no where Walt appeared. He caught her cleanly and rolled to absorb the impact.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"'Course, Sweetheart." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Then she turned around. "Well, what are you staring at? Back to class." She clapped her hands twice.  
I looked at Jason. "She's awesome."  
"And taken." Walt said shoving past me.

**A/N I know it's short. Please bear with me, I'm trying really hard to make this good. And unfortunatly I brainstorm in small amounts. Please review, means so much.**

**QUIKCHIK**


	4. The Notice

**For all my loyal followers this is a public announcment to anyone who feel Leo has been out of character. Particuarly 'Guest'.**

First of all, Leo is a flirt. I may have evolved it a bit for my own purposes, but he wasn't being a 'Jerk'

And if you've read chapter three, you'll notice that he has backed off Sadie.

And if you've read the lost hero, he still liked khione after he found out she was a evil witch. So if he still likes Sadie a bit, is it really a surprise?

So yes he might be a bit OOC, but I am doing my best to stay true to his character.

Thanks,

QUIKCHIK


	5. Setting them up

**A/N Again on the whole Leo thing. I am definitely not putting him with Sadie but i could pair him with Jaz or Cleo or Hazel. Let me know what you think.**

**Walt's POV**

I flopped back into the couch, pulling Sadie with me.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" I asked. "Greeks and everything."  
"No. They seem like nice people, and I think I already knew." She says burrowing her head into my shoulder.  
I kissed her hair. "Yeah Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank are all really nice."  
She looks up at me. "What about Leo?"  
"Well I don't like Leo, he just gives me a bad vibe."  
She snorted. "Please that vibe is called, Walt is way to protective of his awesome girlfriend, and keeps her away from other guys."  
I shrugged. "If it means I get you, then yes you are absoloutly right."

She looked up and kissed me. I was happily kissing her back when...

"Hi Sadie!" I groaned.  
"Leo, go away." Sadie snapped.  
"Yeah, go hang out with Jaz. In the infirmary."

**A/N I know it's short, but I needed a little bit of Walt/Sadie in their. Tell me what you guys think of the Leo/Jaz pairing. If so, that's the next chapter.**


	6. Return of the Hunter

**This Chapter is from Walt's POV. I hope you guys like it. And I will say it once again, this story is a Salt pairing, I don't ship Seo, so i'm sorry, but no. This chapter will be romantic.**

Walt's POV

Sadie and I were camped out on the couch watching TV. Some show called the Vampire Diaries, Sadie loved it, but I found it rather ridiculous.

All of a sudden we heard it.  
Thud...Thud...Boom!

It sounded like someone was trying to break through the door. Sadie looked at me.

"Leroy?" She asked.  
"No. you banished him deep into the Duat."  
She sighed and kissed me on the nose. "We better go then."

We got up and ran to the living room. Everyone else was gathered there. And standing there was Neith.

"Oh no, this can't be good." Sadie muttered.  
"Do you think she's still mad?" I asked.

Neith touched the door and the glass exploded outward in an burst of glass shards. I grabbed Sadie and shielded her as best I could.

"Yeah, she's still mad." Sadie said as I let her up.  
"Sadie Kane!" Neith yelled.  
"Mad at me." Sadie said.  
"Walt!" Carter snapped from behind me. I turned at exactly the instant that Neith fired her arrows.

I heard Sadie grunt in pain, and then saw her slump to the floor, and arrow right in her rib cage.

"Sadie!" Leo yelled beside me.

I didn't even have the strength to say anything. I just fell to my knees and took Sadie's head in my hands.

"My work is done!" Neith said triumphantly. before dissapearing in a burst of bees.

Sadie was lying still on the floor, her eyes closed and and blood spilling out around her.

"Jaz!" Carter yelled.

All of a sudden I realized that there were people all around Sadie. I was holding her head in my lap, Leo was holding her hand (I will kill him later), Jason was hovering his hands over his stomach, unsure of what to do. Piper was holding her hand. And Carter was franticly screaming for Jaz.

Jaz got there, kneeling beside Sadie. She placed her hands on the arrow and pulled.

"Arghhhhhh!" Sadie screamed and arched her back off the floor.  
"Oh my god!" Leo gasped.  
"Piper, Zia, I'm going to need your help to get this arrow out. Everyone else move!" Jaz snapped.

The others stumbled away. I just didn't move. Jason and Carter grabbed me by the arms and pulled me into the other room. We all collapsed on the couches.

"Man, I hope she's okay!" Nico said.  
"Yeah, why was that lady even attacking her?" Jason asked.  
"Few months ago, Sadie kicked her ass by a landslide. She was mad." I muttered.  
"Well so am I." Leo said. "Can't have anything happen to the future ."

I did not know I could move so fast. In two seconds flat I had Leo pinned by the collar of his shirt to the wall.

"Stop calling her that!" I screamed in his face.

Jason and Nico were dragging me away.

"What's your problem?" Leo gasped.  
"My problem is you. You flirt with Sadie, you say offensive things in another language to** my** Sadie!" I yelled.

Sadie's screams came from outside the room.

"I'm sorry, man, I know you've been through a lot." Leo muttered.

All I could think about was Sadie. When she found out about my curse, when I held her after the rats, when I kissed her for the first time, when I saved her from Jacobi. All these memories. And Sadie was dying in the next room.


End file.
